This invention relates to head rests and more particularly to a head rest and alarm for dozing in a sitting position at a table or desktop.
Executives and professionals, such as physicians, attorneys and accountants, often doze at their desks during working hours. A need for a nap can arise from a lack of sleep or a physical condition, such as stress or insomnia. Napping at a desk or table has several drawbacks. One drawback is that there are no inherent provisions on a desk or table for promoting a restful sleep. Most nappers improvise by crossing their arms and placing their heads on their crossed arms. Other nappers rest their heads on objects, such as boxes or books. The surfaces of desks, tables, books and boxes may be unsanitary causing respiratory illnesses or skin irritations.
Another drawback is that desks and tables are often filled with numerous papers and objects, making it difficult to locate a clear space for a nap. Another drawback is that a limited time is available for acquiring a deep and restful sleep. Still yet another drawback is that there are no provisions to regulate sleep time or prevent oversleeping. Still yet another drawback is that pain, dysesthesias and paresthesias can occur in a napper""s neck or arms, awakening a napper or diminishing the quality and quantity of sleep.
In employing the teaching of the present invention, a plurality of alternate constructions can be adopted to achieve the desired results and capabilities. In this disclosure, only several aspects of the invention are discussed. However, these aspects are intended as examples and should not be considered as limiting the scope of the invention. One feature of the invention is that the invention is ergonomic and allows for variations in anatomical structure and flexibilities of individuals. Another feature is that an alarm is provided for preventing a napper from over sleeping. Another feature is that music is available for promoting a quick and restful sleep and the time can be preset.
In a first aspect, the invention comprises a base; a slender vertical standard having a lower end portion which telescopingly engages the base; a head support pivotally attached to an upper end portion of the upright standard; and an audible alarm mounted in the base. In a second aspect, the invention further comprises a tape or disk player, a clock-radio and headphone jack mounted in the base.
Further features and benefits will be apparent by reference to the drawings and ensuing detailed description of a preferred embodiment which discloses the best mode contemplated in carrying out the invention. The exclusive rights which are claimed are set forth in the numbered claims following the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.